Where Norse Mythology Isn't Real but Thor is
by Wintermittens
Summary: An AU where Thor is a scientist for SHIELD but Loki still got his hands on the Teseract only it led to some more, colorful adventures. Falling from the sky in a strange world and meeting a sentient hammer wasn't really what Thor had in mind when he was studying the teseract but he got it anyway.


It's detestable really, his name he means. His name is probably where his misery really starts, you see his name is Thor Odinson. And in the modern age that is simply the stupidest name you can have. He was born to a very religious family, kind of funny considering the family is named after pagan gods. His mother, Freya, and his father, Odin, and him. They all used to live in a small house above their small shop and that was it for the first ten years of Thor's life. It was monotonous and dull, that was until something set of a chain reaction that really put a bit too much flavor in Thor's life.

It was a small unassuming lump, or so ten-year-old Thor thought. It squirmed, but didn't make any sounds the lump was swathed in a dirty blue cloth obscuring it's figure. It spent an hour on the top steps of the small store before it finally made a noise, a soft cry but Thor heard it from where he was watching. Thor scurried over, a bit worried and what he saw made him catch his breathe. It was a baby, Thor picked it up and held it awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? Maybe take it to the local church? It giggled at child Thor's pensive face, it grinned widely with it's toothless mouth and patted Thor's cheeks. Thor lost that train of though and cooed at it, maybe they should keep it, it squealed in glee when Thor wiggled his pudgy finger at him.

It was hard to even get his Father keep the baby in his house let alone forever, but luckily Mother became quite infatuated with the babe and to be honest so was Thor. In the end the quiet catholic family gained a new member named Loki Odinson.

He was such a loud child, always on the move and screeching about it. He toddled everywhere and put everything in his mouth, Father sneered in disdain and sometimes so did Thor but the babe was so exuberant that any disgust or disdain never truly took root. As wonderful as Loki was his Father never truly loved him. It was only a few years till Thor grew in the opposite way he was planned too. He was fifteen and Loki five, Thor had found himself in the science lab during open house because Loki had raced ahead of the family Thor running hastily after him. It was a simply conversation with a Science teacher that ignited a passion that would defy even the iron grip of his Father. It was an explosion of anger when Thor had told his father years later and bound to college, that _science_ is what he was going to do with the rest of his life. That he'd go to M.I.T. and get the best job he could get, not running the stupid store wasting his life on it. His Father said if he walked out that door that he wouldn't be a part of this family ever again, Thor would never be allowed to come home again. Loki was eight, an eight year old, Thor didn't think he could bare being apart from his younger brother, but night came and Loki crawled into eighteen year old Thor's bed besides him. They talked all night and in the morning there was no trace of Thor except the way Loki smiled into his cereal.

Thor had met a woman named Jane, and holy hell was he smitten. He hung around her lab like a love struck fool and it wasn't until there mutual friend Darcy introduced him to her did Jane even vaguely know him. It was the middle of the first semester when he got a call. Thor was fooling around with Darcy when it happened, a simple call. From his brother. It was panicked, and incoherent but somehow he understood it. The phone dropped to the floor and Thor didn't know when the tears started but a scared voice came ringing from the phone, "Thor, Thor are you still there?" The scared voice came out. Thor swallowed thickly, not hearing Darcy's worried questions. "Y-yes I'm still here Loki. Do you- do you want me to come home?" Loki sobbed on the other side of the call, "N-no, I wanna- I just wanna hear your voice." Thor chuckled wetly. "Of course, of course. Your going to be fine, I know you will be. Can you be a bit braver and tell me what happened to mom?" By the end of the call Thor broke into fresh tears. "I-I miss you alot big brother, I love you." Said Loki. Thor shook he missed Loki too. "I miss you too, call me if anything else happens I love you so much." When asked after Loki hung up what happened Thor told Darcy, "My mom died during child birth."

Thor had known for a long time that his mother could never have another child after him, and yet somehow she almost did. Now she and the baby were being lowered down into the dirt. His father said not a word to Thor, to anyone really, but he did put a heavy hand on the shoulder of the distraught dark haired child. Thor himself was leaning on his friend Darcy, as they started to bury his mother. It was a quiet affair and Thor couldn't help but think she needed something a bit more for such a vibrant mother and woman she was.

Loki called much more often after that. A lot of it only little things he did or saw during the day and maybe that helped them out after the funeral. He talked to Darcy, and Darcy thought that Loki was a cute kid. For two years this continued, Thor had gotten a job at SHIELD and he stayed in contact with Darcy and Jane, who Thor still enamored with. Thor still had a frigid relationship with his father but that was to be expected. Loki had been allowed to visit him though and the twenty year old had been ecstatic, a bit less so when they were impromptu visits in his supposedly high security lab entrenched inside SHIELD headquarters. It was one of these visits that actually changed Thor's life forever, the day Loki decided the Teseract was pretty cool to hold.


End file.
